N Goes Christmas Shopping
by Zero Starlight
Summary: It's Christmas time and N is on the hunt for a gift for White! But can he concentrate on the task at hand? And who is this strange lady who wants to help?


N Goes Christmas Shopping!  
By: Zero_Starlight

# # #

Christmas time, the most wonderful time of the year. Across the globe, humans and Pokémon were gathering to share in the wonderful glow of the holidays, and it was no different in the Unova region.

In Accumula Town the local musicians swapped their normal song for more festive tunes, while in Nacrene City the locals took to artistically decorating the town, even going so far as to add a certain touch to the Museum, much to Lenora's amusement. In Nimbasa City, the mechanics of the theme park made sure that the Ferris wheel was still running smoothly, and even in Lacunosa Town the residents came out of their shell somewhat, comforted by the bright lights and the massive tree in the town square, thoughts of a people snatching beast far from their minds.

In the midst of all the festivities, however, was a certain green haired teen. This particular boy was less than enthusiastic about his current situation, and was beginning to regret coming back to this region.

# # #

It had all started a few days ago when Zen had explained, as best he could, how Christmas worked. N had been skeptical, his analytically inclined mind protesting the possibility of a heavy set man in bright red garb being able to fit down a chimney, much less have a flying sleigh pulled by eight tiny Deerling, but his friend had assured N that it was a magical sleigh, and they were magical Deerling, and as such, he did not have to explain the scientific improbabilities.

Zen had gone on to explain that it was also tradition to give your friends and family a gift for Christmas to show how much you appreciate and cared for them. N had opened his mouth to remind the relaxed trainer that the only family he had was a psychotic criminal who had intended on taking over the world more than once, and that he did not have anyone he cared about, when he remembered White.

And so, here he was in the most uncomfortable place he could imagine himself in.

Shopping Mall Nine.

The place was abuzz with activity, people making last minute gift exchanges, meeting with friends, and a ridiculous number of children staring at the latest toy or game. The child in N stirred, wishing to interact and experience the things he had missed out on during his long stay in the small room he had known within the castle. The mature part of N, however, reminded him that acting like an eight year old in the body of an eighteen year old would probably disturb the other patrons.

Besides, he had to find the perfect gift for White!

"Can I help you, sir?" A voice asked, and N flinched. Out of surprise, of course, and certainly not fear. Someone of his intellect could never be caught unaware.

"Are you OK sir?" The voice asked again, and N turned his gaze on the woman beside him.

"Yes, I'm fine." N said dismissively, beginning to turn back to the shelves to continue his search for White's present...

White...

'Remember N, I can't help you if you don't help me! You've gotta open up to people!'

He paused, turning back to the woman, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "Actually... Perhaps you can help me."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help!" She replied.

"I'm in need of a gift for a..." N paused and felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Special someone?" The woman provided, smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well... Yes, I suppose that would fit her description." N replied, looking away.

"I thought so. Anything you want to convey in particular to this lucky lady?"

"Um... Well, I'd like to get something to show how much I appreciate her and everything she's done for me." N replied.

"Please, follow me." She replied, turning and beginning to walk away, N trailing behind, slightly baffled by both his ease of conversation with this woman, and the fact that he may have just admitted having feelings for White to a complete stranger.

# # #

The woman led N into a back room, and as he glanced around while following her, the child inside of him was staring, astounded by the array of various toys, games, and other entertainment devices and objects that lay before him.

He fought down his excitement. Remember the gift, you fool, the gift! Anything else is unimportant!

"Sir?"

N turned back to the woman, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry, you said something?"

"Is this what you were looking for?" She asked, holding an object out to him. N's eyes widened as he carefully took it in his hands.

It was a void cube, just like the one he had hanging from his belt, but where his was made of gold and obsidian, this one was crafted in ruby and jade. It was beautiful, a piece of art that N realized would likely be out of even his price range.

"I'm sorry, but I simply do not think I could pay-" He paused, looking up, but the woman was gone. A piece of paper floated down, and N grabbed it, reading the note written on it.

I'm glad you found what you were looking for. Don't worry about payment, I already settled it with the cashier. Happy Holidays! - Mrs. Kringle

N smiled. He had done it! He had found the perfect gift for White, to show just how much he cared for her! A thoughtful look made it's way onto his face as he made his way out of the storage room, though.

Where had he heard that name before?

# # #

END

# # #


End file.
